FAQs
''How do I add a link? // How do I get my own page to show up on the group page? To add a link (includes adding your own page on the group page): #Go to the wiki page you want to add a link to. (If adding your page to the group page, go to your group page.) #Go into edit mode. #Above the edit box, look for the blue edit toolbar. #The left section will show the "Text appearance" functions. #The fourth set of buttons includes the link button. (This is between the bulletpoint options and indentation options.) #Click on the left of those two buttons. (I think the icon is supposed to resemble a chain. On my computer the button is directly below the last "e" in "appearance.") #A dialog box will appear. #Choose whether you want to set up an internal (within the wiki) link or an external (to another website) link. #For ''internal ''links, begin typing the name of the page you want to link to in the "Page name" box. A drop down list of wiki page names will appear; click on the one you want. For ''external links, copy and paste the URL into the "URL" box. #In the "link text" box, type what you want your link to say. #Click the red "OK" button. #You should be good to go! Yay! *UPDATE* A few of you are having problems with the link function and group page protection issues. Unfortunately I do not have a fix for that. If you run into this problem, please let me know. Don't spend hours worrying about a technical glitch - if need be I can link the page myself. ''How long should my project be? This is a more difficult question to answer; I am not aware of specific guidelines on this. I am more interested in quality than quantity; in other words I would rather see the equivalent of 5 amazing pages than the equivalent of 10 pages with excessively wordy filler. I do not know if I can be more specific, but if you finish a "rough draft" of your page and want some feedback then let me know. I can look over what you have so far and give you some ideas. '*UPDATE*' I spoke with Tom and he says the projects should be roughly 1000 words. This would include picture captions, your group portion contribution, etc. Some of you will have more. Some of you will have less. As I've mentioned to a few of you quality is more important than quantity. If your work comes to 700 words and it's obvious you've done some hard work and research, I'm not going to be concerned with length. Conversely, if you have 2000 words but your work is incoherent and does not make sense then the extra length will not help. The 1000 words is a general guideline. Topic Clarification I've periodically gotten questions about topics for your projects. Each question is a little different so I'm hoping this explanation is able to cover all of them. Each of you is assigned to a group, and your group is assigned to a region. Each of you will choose an individual topic within that region. For instance, if you are assigned to the Northeast group then you might choose to do your project on the state of Maine. Another group member might choose to focus on the city of Montpelier, Vermont. A third member might choose to study settlement patterns of Native Americans in New York prior to European arrival. Guidelines for your topic choice are quite loose; as long as your topic pertains to your group's region you should be fine. While your individual topic will be an individual effort, your group's homepage will be a collaborative effort that provides a brief overview of your region and members' work. Individual vs. Group Page Clarification Each of you will have an individual page for your own topic. This page will be your own; nobody else is supposed to touch it. Each group has its own page. What appears on this page is up to your group, though I want links to each member's individual page somewhere on it. Ideally this page will provide a brief overview of your group's region as a whole and perhaps some introductory information on each person's topic. I can add text to my page, but nothing else. Why? This is related to privacy controls. Here's what you need to do: #Go to your page's privacy controls. #Scroll down towards the bottom of the page. #You will find an option that says "Protect pages included in this page (cascading protection)" #If the box is checked, uncheck it. You want the box blank. #Click the red buttom below it that says "Confirm" #You ''should be good to go now. Note: If you follow the steps above and you still can't add anything other than text, please let me know ASAP. Thanks!